


peter and the frog

by sophiealfurnell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cerebral Palsy, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, References to Depression, SO MUCH FLUFF, cerebal palsy mentioned briefly, far too many mentions of frogs, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiealfurnell/pseuds/sophiealfurnell
Summary: when harry loses his daughter at disneyland he probably didnt expect to find a certain character who would wriggle his way into their lives





	1. peter to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> this was a rp with a friend from years ago that i typed up in a fic x

Louis grinned as he ran away from a group of teenagers "come on! You won't get your hat back if you can't catch me!" He shouted back at the girls who were laughing as they chased him. He climbed up onto the wishing well and put the hat on top before leaning against the Well with his arms crossed over his chest. "You've gotta jump to get it" he said with a grin watching the girl trying to get it. He climbed up and got it for her before taking a picture with her and signed her book. He gave her a hug before running off again so he was in front of the castle. He began answering people's questions and taking pictures. He crouched down in front of a little girl "well what would your name be?" He asked bowing to the girl who giggled "Darcy!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Well, Darcy how would you like to meet tink?" He asked as he looked around for her parents. Darcy nodded and clapped her hands "I'll ask mummy Taylor" she said turning around to look for her, she bit her lip "I can't see her peter" she whimpered looking at him with tear filled eyes. Louis picked her up "well find her all we need is a little pixie dust," he said happily as he threw some dust into the air with a grin although inside he was fuming.

Harry pressed a kiss to Taylors’ lips and smiled gently at her, stroking her cheek gently.   
"I love you." She whispered which made Harry's breath hitch slightly.  
"I... I love you too Tay." He whispered softly and walked with her to wherever it was that she was taking him. He felt like something was missing but he couldn't put his foot on what it was.   
It was only when he saw a little girl giggling with her father and then it hit him and he felt horrible.   
"Harry? What's wrong?" Taylor asked upon seeing his expression.   
"Darcy!" He said in outrage at himself for forgetting her.   
"She's fine Harry. She's with one of the characters." Taylor said as if that was all he needed to hear to be okay.  
"That doesn't make me feel better Taylor. Oh god, what if she's wandered off and some things happened and-"   
"Harry, calm down. She's fine." She said calmly and placed her hands on his shoulders.   
"How are you so calm?!" He cried and ran off, looking around everywhere for her, ignoring Taylors calls for him.

Louis was rushing around the park looking for the girls’ parents when she pointed at a man who looked extremely worried "that's daddy" she whispered wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks. Louis grinned "I told you all you need is a little bit of fairy dust" he winked smiling when she giggled. He marched over to the man and tapped his shoulder "excuse me this child tells me you're her father" he said sternly "could you explain why she was left unattended by some woman? Captain hook or his men could have grabbed her" he stated 'captain hook' meaning a bad man but he didn't want to scare Darcy.

When Harry felt the tap, he jumped and spun around, letting out a breath when he saw Darcy and Peter. He took hold of Darcy's hand and bit his lip to keep the tears at bay while Peter spoke. "I do apologise Peter." He said calmly with only the slightest tremble in his voice but tried not to let it bother him. He got onto his knees and pulled Darcy into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Princess. I'm never letting you out of my sight again, I promise. You'll be my Rapunzel. You can only leave the tower when your prince or princess charming comes to get you and I've approved." He rambled wildly and held her close, playing with her hair lightly and rocked her gently as he forced himself not to cry. He'd failed her. Both his girls. Darcy and Emily.

Darcy hugged him tightly and cried into him "I don't like mummy Taytay" she whimpered.

Louis watched the two and sighed sadly looking around at the other people who paid no attention to them. Louis crouched down beside them and bit his lip "would you like to come with me?" He asked them happily as he pointed over to the ice cream shop that was just across the road "the lost boys love their ice cream, it makes their heads go all funny" he laughed as Darcy giggled wiping her eyes and nodded "aaaaaand they make ice cream just for princesses like you!" He said excitedly as she began letting out little excited squeals "what does the king say?" He asked cocking his head to the side and moved so it was under Harry's hair that was covering his face and smiled up at him listening as Darcy giggled at the strange position "you're funny peter" she said happily.

Harry felt his heart break slightly and a sense of helplessness take over at Darcy's words about Taylor. At the conversation between them, Harry had snagged to wipe his eyes and smiled at Darcy, rubbing her back gently with a soft nod, smiling at the position too. "The king would love to get some ice cream." He said softly and then bit his lip knowing he'd have to deal with Taylor.

Louis grinned "great!" He said helping harry up and sat Darcy on his shoulders as he ran around making plane noises and let out his signature 'crow call' (which for your information was very hard for him to perfect) Darcy copied laughing wholeheartedly as they got into the shop. He climbed up onto the counter and grinned at Niall "one princess, Peter pan, and his Majesty's ice cream, my little lost boy" he winked cheekily as he bopped Niall's nose.

Niall grinned and aimed for a serious face as he saluted, "coming right up Peter." He said before breaking out into a wide smile and began making them ice cream. Niall was a natural at this. At one glance he could tell a person's favourite ice cream flavours.

Louis saluted him back and sat Darcy on his lap as He began plaiting her hair adding flowers from the bouquet on the counter in as he did "now you're like Rapunzel" he grinned letting her hop down behind the counter to pester Niall about being a lost boy while he turned back to the girl's father "are you okay?" He asked gently as he broke out of character and hopped down walking over to him

Harry was kind of in and out of it but kept his eyes on Darcy and kind of let what was happening happen. He zoned back in when he felt someone walk up to him and looked at the person slightly worried it was going to be Taylor but relaxed when he saw it was Peter and felt his stomach drop slightly at the question. He didn't speak because he knew he'd start crying but nodded with a soft smile. He'd been trying so hard to be okay for Darcy and through all of that time, he'd never been asked if he was okay.

Louis raised an eyebrow "you don't seem it mate. I know how scary it can be for children to do missing believe me" he sighed with a hint of sadness "are you staying in the Disney hotel?" He asked

Harry gave Louis a sad look at the admission but nodded his head. "Top floor at the penthouse." He managed out. He only wanted the best for his little girl, even if it cost the world.

Louis hummed "how about I bring Wendy up with me and we can read the little one a bedtime story?" He offered "and then we can talk about you. You seem a little shaken up " he said softly with a kind look.

Harry gave him a small shy look and then looked down at his hands and then looked at Darcy where she was talking to Niall about magic before shaking his head. "Please, I think Darcy would really love if you both came read her a story but I'm fine, really." He said with a soft smile.

Louis smiled "you seem sweet," he said softly "alright we'll come up at around half seven" he grinned "but I do have to ask why she was left abandoned with me," he said quietly

Harry smiled softly bit it kind of deflated at the question. "Would I get away with saying, 'I'll tell you later'?" He asked quietly and kind of hopefully.

Louis nodded and patted his shoulder "only cuz I like your hair /your majesty/" he winked as he tugged him over to the counter taking Darcy from Niall once he'd got their ice creams ready "what secrets has he been telling you?" He asked tickling her.

Darcy giggled and looked up at peter with a wide smile. "He said that magic is everywhere if you just believe it." She said happily and looked up at the blue-eyed man while Harry watched them with a sad smile and licked at his ice cream when it was handed to him after thanking Niall.

Louis grinned "I've taught him well haven't I?" He smirked as he handed her the ice cream and grabbed his own and began licking his. He sat her up on the counter while he leant against it once he finished his ice cream "who is your favourite Disney character?" He asked pinching her nose playfully

Darcy smiled wide and spoke honestly without a care in the world. "Tiana." She grinned and then babbled about it. "Because she kissed the frog and mummy used to call daddy a frog and she's a princess like Tiana." She smiled. While Harry's heart cracked slightly but his face remained still as he ate his ice cream.

Louis smiled "he does look a bit like a frog " he whispered to her smiling as she laughed loudly. Louis pulled out a paper strip and put it around her wrist "why don't you and your frog daddy go have some fun on some rides, you don't even have to wait anymore because this band is a special band. It means you have the power to go before everyone else all you have to do is wave your hand in the air to the ticket man and say 'bipity bopity boo I'm first in the queue" he said as he placed her on the floor.

Darcy gasped softly and looked at Peter brightly, "really? Thank you, Peter!" She grinned and ran to Harry to show him the pretty band. Harry smiled softly and gently wiped her messy mouth free of ice cream and whispered softly in her ear, "what do we do when we thank someone sweetheart?" He whispered with a smile and watched her run over to Peter and wrapped her arms around his legs, "thank you, Peter. You're a beautiful person."

Louis grinned "so are you princess Darcy, it was a pleasure meeting you, " he said doing his trademark exaggerated bow to her "remember you'll find me at the Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He said with his hands on his hips. He walked over to harry and grinned "keep the window open for me," he said softly as a warning for how he was coming in.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly but nodded, not voicing that they were the top floor and he knew magic didn't really exist. They couldn't get to the window and there was no balcony below it and Harry's head was starting to hurt from thinking. He blocked it out for later and waved with Darcy to Peter before he finished his ice cream and took Darcy's hand before they waved goodbye to Niall and left the shop. "So then my sweet little cupcake, where would you like to go?" He asked with a soft smile.

Once Darcy had picked somewhere for the to go, they made their way there, dancing with random characters including Minnie and Mickey themselves before they made it to where she wanted to go. On the way there he had texted and called Taylor to apologise for running off and didn't get an answer or a reply and found out why after an hour of being worried. She was pressed against some other man, kissing and groping and it made Harry feel sick but he just pushed it all away and emptied his mind, focusing on Darcy so she didn't see anything and walked with her with feign excitement as they went to the ride she wanted.


	2. a surprise from peter and wendy

Louis smirked holding Eleanor's hand as they walked across the roof reading the numbers that were printed above each window "this one" he said as he gripped onto the edge and lowered himself onto the window sill and helped Eleanor (Wendy) with him. He could see Darcy jumping on the bed with a laughing harry. He silently helped Eleanor in before climbing in after "it looks like our princess is learning to fly!" He exclaimed from the window.

Harry was sat on Darcy's bed with the book that the little girl had chosen out (it was Peter Pan funnily enough and he hadn't even told her that they were coming) while Darcy was jumping up and down in her Mickey mouse onesie with pure joy on his face and that was what Harry lived for. That look of pure happiness on her face.

Louis grinned as both he and 'Wendy' climbed onto the bed with her. Louis handed her a Peter pan bag, inside there was a Tiana dress and shoes, a Tinkerbell dress and shoes, a Rapunzel dress and shoes and a book that was signed by all the characters "everyone said you're a very pretty girl and I convinced them to give you gifts because I'm peter and I can do anything!" He grinned.

Harry bit his lip and clamped his mouth shut when he was about to burst out. One look at Darcy shut him up though because she was practically glowing with happiness. Just then, there was a knock at the door so Harry had to go and get it which allowed him to forget about his worries. When he answered the door, though, he wished he hadn't and was glad that Darcy couldn't see. "Taylor... I think you should leave." He said quietly but she just looked even more aggravated.

Darcy looked at Peter and Wendy and flung herself at them. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said happily and hugged them tightly, "you're beautiful people." She smiled wide. Hugging and saying that was something that Harry had always done because he liked the smile that slid onto the person's face more often than not when they were called a beautiful person.

Both of them grinned and hugged her back "not as beautiful as you and /I've/ met mermaids" he said with a grin. Eleanor kissed her head "would you like me to tell you the stories of our adventures?" She asked as peter sat Darcy on his lap "of course they're about the cleverness of /me/ " he whispered to her

Darcy looked up at them brightly and nodded excitedly with a soft giggle, settling comfortably in Peter's lap, eager-eyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I came here with you on a trip for our two month anniversary, I'm not leaving." Taylor somewhat snapped. Harry placed a finger to his lip and dragged her outside the room after grabbing his room key and went to Darcy's room quickly with a smile on his face for Darcy's sake. "I just have to step outside for a moment. That's where I'll be if you need me." He smiled and waved before kissing Darcy's cheek and then left to close the door carefully and turned to Taylor. "Taylor, I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said seriously, skin crawling as Taylor trailed her finger up and down his chest.  
"Why not? I thought we loved each other?" She pouted and normally Harry just gave in but now he stood strong and maybe there was such thing as magic.  
"You don't love me, Taylor. If you did then you wouldn't have been snogging someone else earlier. You wouldn't have tried to stop me from finding my daughter too." He said seriously.  
"I wasn't snogging someone else earlier, I was trying to find you earlier!" She said quickly.   
Harry shook his head, not taking it. "Taylor, do you know how bad it is when I trust Darcy with two Disney characters over you? I want you to pack your stuff and go. I'll call you a cab to take you back home." He said quietly, "unless you want to go back to kissing some random stranger?"  
"Hey! I went to high school with him!" She burst out and then winced as she just admitted to it.  
"I don't care Taylor. Just take your things and go." He said in a voice that was just so sick and tired of her bullshit.  
Taylor stared at him for a moment before she began listing of some things. "You know what? I never really did like you anyway. Just pitied you and I guess your hair was alright. No wonder Emily went and died on you." She remarked which earned a punch in the wall from Harry whose face was red.   
"What did you just say?" He said, voice Barely above a whisper.

"You heard me and I know your morals, Harry. You wouldn't hurt me in any way. It's not your style. Hmm, maybe you weren't Emily's style either-"  
"If you won't go then I'll throw those pretty little pathetic Prada shoes out of the window and watch them fall into the pile of mud at the bottom of the hotel." He said with a sweet smile on his face.  
She just growled and grabbed his room key, pushing past him.   
Harry took a moment to breathe before he felt his breathing tremble along with his fingers and thought of Darcy and it was like he had the strength to go again. He walked in and closed the door gently before he went to Darcy's room and closed the door, leaning against it as he listened to the story

Louis looked up and him and could see something wasn't right "talk after?" He mouthed to him as Eleanor continued telling the story, each child was told a different story just so people wouldn't see the same story posted on a site somewhere. Twenty minutes later Eleanor finished her story with Darcy sleeping with a smile in Louis lap. She got up and kissed Darcy's head and whispered something to Louis about going home before waving to harry and left through the door instead of the window. Louis picked her up and laid her down on the bed with her teddy before tucking her in and sat on the edge looking at the child almost longingly before putting a smile on his face and turned to Harry "let's go talk" he said softly as he rubbed Harry's arm comfortingly.

Harry shook his head and gave him a soft smile, "I'm fine, everything's fine." He said softly and looked at Darcy with soft eyes.  
Just then, almost like Darcy had heard his voice, she began waking up. "Daddy?"   
Harry knelt down on the floor next to the bed and stroked her cheek gently. "Hey sweetheart, I'm right here." He said softly.   
Darcy smiled at the sight of Peter still here but pouted slightly at the missing Wendy.   
"Where did Wendy go daddy?" She asked sadly.  
"She's gone to make sure John and Michael aren't getting up to mischief. You know how cheeky boys are." He smiled warmly and looked at her with so much love in his eyes.   
Darcy giggled softly and nodded before waving to Peter and crawled up to kiss his cheek and give the real life character a hug. "Thank you for today Peter. You're an amazing person." She smiled and then got back under the covers and looked at Harry's smiling face with a smile. "You're really pretty when you smile daddy." She whispered softly and traced his lips with her finger.  
Harry blushed slightly but smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. You're pretty all the time. In fact, what are you?" He said softly and smiled wider when Darcy smiled, knowing what was coming.  
"Beautiful." She smiled.  
"Good girl, and what do I do?"  
"Love me."  
"And when will I stop loving you?"  
"Never." She smiled happily and giggled softly before kissing his nose and slowly fell asleep again to Harry stroking her cheek gently and playing with the end of her plait.

Louis stood leaning against the wall and breathed in a shaky breath, focusing on not breaking down. He blinked back tears and fell back into character, peter pan didn't cry. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed "you're a good father" he stated with a grin "I don't know what you've been through but you're strong" he said softly "how long are you staying here for?" He asked quietly not wanting to wake Darcy.

Harry looked at Peter and winced slightly as the door to the penthouse slammed shut. He looked at Darcy to make sure she didn't wake up and let out a little breath when she was still sleeping away. "Just two more days. She has school on Monday and I have work." He said quietly and bit his lip, "you're really strong too y'know and I don't know what it is that you've been through but I can see the pain and sadness in your eyes. I also heard your shaky breaths a moment ago when you were watching us and please don't apologise for doing so. I've spent the past year and a half trying to keep it together for Darcy. I know what it sounds like. " he said quietly. "Plus I read body language for a living." He smirked slightly bit it was weak.

Louis played with the end of his tunic and nodded somewhat guiltily for being caught "you know she told me about her mum" he said looking at him "so um if she asks if her mummy is a mermaid now please don't get angry at us." He mumbled "it was a myth that mermaids were women who were lost at sea, she said her mother was in the ocean now and I guess we get carried away" he mumbled. "If you'd like we could tell her a story tomorrow" he offered "what do you do for a living then?" He asked watching the girl sleep. Some days he loved his job but others it was torture to see so many happy children and know his own wasn’t smiling anymore or laughing as he told them stories or made terrible cakes, falling off skateboards or laying in the sun for hours singing.

Harry gave a sad smile and shook his head, "it's okay." He said quietly in regards to the mermaid part. It was nice to think of her as a mermaid. Harry gave a gentle shrug at the story part and bit his lip, "unless I'm reading from a book, I'm no good at thinking of stories so I'll leave the creativity to you. Only if you want to, though." He said softly.  
"I'm a forensic Psychologist." He said softly. "Mainly work with the police." He hummed softly.

Louis relaxed knowing he hadn't done bad and smiled "believe me I love making up stories for the kids," he said softly. He let out a quiet laugh "wow you dreamed big" he said with a smile "what's it like getting inside the head of psychos and murderers?" He asked.

Harry smiled softly at that and could only imagine really. He laughed lightly and quietly for the sake of Darcy and then bit his lip, "it's good, I really enjoy it but it's a bit freaky at times, y'know? What's it like as Peter Pan?" He asked genuinely interested.

Louis hummed imagining listening to people sick thoughts all day. "Well everyone loves you, kids adore you, I can do whatever I like without anyone telling me off. I stole some teens hat earlier and she and her friends chased me for ages" he said with a grin "it's nice to be someone different for a few hours just to see some small child smile you know. Their face just lights up like their dreams have come true...there's nothing greater that making a kid smile cuz you put on some tights and act like a child" he stated with smile but his eyes showed hints of sadness that he quickly suppressed "and the pay's not bad either" he joked, it was his usual defence to bring humour.

Harry smiled softly and, being the giant cuddly oaf he was, wrapped his arms around Peter and smiled softly, "you're an amazing Peter." He said quietly. "But I bet you'd be even happier being Peter if you spoke about what made you sad. Not necessarily to me but to someone. Just let someone know how you're feeling, okay?" He said softly and pulled away with a soft look in his eyes.

Louis hugged him back silently letting himself be held "if I'm honest the last person I told disowned me so I'd rather just keep it in" he stated remembering the look on his mother's face when she found out what had happened. He hadn't seen her in 3 years. They'd spoken three months ago but it was the same. He sighed and looked up at him "I'm okay" he stated with a smile.

Harry bit his lip and looked at the man for a moment before he spoke up, "what's your name?" He asked softly.

Louis smirked, "why don't you guess?" He asked facing him "if you guess right within five tries I have to answer any question you ask truthfully" he stated.

Harry's mouth dropped slightly at that and then it began opening and closing like a fish. "Just for that, my first guess is Rumpelstiltskin." He pouted playfully.

Louis laughed covering his mouth so he wouldn't wake Darcy "not even close" he grinned

Harry grinned gently, really liking the sight of a smile on his face. "You have really pretty eyes. They crinkle at the side when you smile... It's really cu- sorry, um... Elijah?"

Louis blushed darkly "i-i thanks" he mumbled "you have cute dimples" he stated poking one "nope," he said with a smirk.

Harry blushed and shied away a little before biting his lip, "do I have to guess it tonight?" He asked softly. "Or can I have two more days... 'Peter'?" He smiled softly.

Louis hummed in thought "only if you promise to find me on both days" he stated holding his hand out to be shaken

Harry gave him a soft smile and nodded, shaking his hand surely. "It'd be an honour to see you again Peter." He smiled with another nod, not really realising that he hadn't let go of the man's hand yet. "Anyway, I was going to say your name and be all serious but since that isn't happening right now, what I was going to say that not everyone's the same, yeah? I mean, it really sucks to be disowned, I know but that doesn't mean you should close off to people. Just because someone tastes one bad pie doesn't mean they don't love any others." He said softly.

Louis couldn't help but laugh "you're a strange man Harold" he stated and kissed his head before ruffling his hair deliberately avoiding an answer "oh and sweetie, you can let go of my hand now" he winked "I'm not leaving unless you ask me to" he stated

Harry blushed and let go with a tiny smile and looked back at Darcy. "Well, I'm not sure I'll ask so if you need to go, feel free." He said softly and then looked back at Peter slightly worriedly, a stressed look in his eyes. "About today, the ice cream and the queue jumping and the gifts for Darcy, I'll pay you back I promise." He said quickly and began standing up, "how much was it? It's yours." He said and bit his lip knowing he didn't have the money for it but he'd try.

Louis laughed as he sat comfortably "I probably won't leave if you don't tell me" he sighed "Disney has the best hotels" he stated matter of factory. Louis shook his head "gifts are gifts Harold" he stated "plus I like to spoil kids" he said stretching his muscles out

Harry bit his lip worriedly and slowly knelt back down, tapping his fingers on his knee lightly and quickly, in a rhythm that didn't sound very good but to him, it was just something he did.  
"What are you, an advert?" He smiled softly trying to joke but was too highly strung. "Please let me do something for you in return." He somewhat begged. "Even if it's clean your feet or tidy up your house or I don't know, dance around in a weird costume for your benefit just, please."

Louis smiled slightly as he watched him and but his lip in thought. He shuffled closer to him and looked at Darcy before looking at harry in the eye "how did it feel when you found her?" He asked "that's what I want you to give me in return. Tell me how it felt when she was in your arms again" he stated

Harry looked at Peter to see if he was serious and when he was, he looked at Darcy and moved a curl from her face gently. "It was like everything had clicked into place again. Like I had a purpose in life." He whispered.

Louis nodded slowly, imagining the feeling as best as he could. He knew he'd never feel it for real but he wanted to feel something for once "thank you"

Harry bit his lip and filled his kind with positivity to stop the tears from crawling out. "Would you like some tea?" He asked softly and kissed Darcy's cheek gently before he stood up. "Or I could get you some coffee or hot chocolate?"

Louis smiled and nodded as he got up to follow him "I'd love some tea" he admitted following him out the girl's bedroom

Harry nodded softly and kept the door ajar just in case Darcy needed anything and walked with the rather beautiful man to the kitchen where he put the kettle on and began making their teas. "How do you take it?"

Louis sat on the counter watching him with a smile, stroking a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear "milk no sugar" he said softly

Harry blushed softly with a smile and nodded, moving around the kitchen like he was in his element as he made the teas and then carefully handed Peter his when he was done.

Louis took the cup and grinned "thank you Harold" he said taking a sip with a hum of satisfaction "very few people know how to make a perfect tea for me" he stated "congrats" he winked

Harry grinned softly and did an extravagant bow. "Thank you." He said happily, "but my name isn't Harold." He hummed.

Louis grinned at his actions "a true prince" he said softly and shrugged "the reception said it was Harry so don't correct me frog face" he teased poking his cheek

Harry blushed at his words and then turned to try and bite his finger. "M'not a frog. Why do people keep saying that?" He pouted.

Louis laughed lightly "cus your daughter keeps saying you are" he stated "or maybe people want you to be their frog prince" he shrugged

Harry felt a pang in his heart and played it off with a joke, "better than being a fish prince to Sharpay Evans." He smiled weakly and hid it behind his mug as he took a sip.

Louis gasped "how dare you insult high school musical," he said in a fake offended tone with a hand over his heart

Harry grinned, dimples showing a little at how genuine it was. "Hey, those movies are Darcy's childhood, I'm not going to bash something that makes her happy. I'm just saying, I'd rather not be a fish." He grinned. "Might get lost at sea."

Louis couldn't resist poking the hole in his face "I like your smile" he mumbled as he sipped his tea "I think you'd be a whale, you talk slow and it's adorable" he said softly and frowned "there's this whale that swims around that's depressed so its call is at a frequency that none of the others can hear so it's alone just swimming round in circles" he mumbled with a sad expression. "I like to imagine there are fish trying to help her," he said quietly "just some tiny little fish swimming for miles to find another whale for her"

Harry felt his heart break at that and looked down with tearful eyes but he didn't cry. "You really are one of a kind." He whispered and looked back at Peter with slightly bloodshot eyes. "That was really beautiful." He whispered.

Louis smiled wetly at him, it being one of the last things his son told him before...he reached out and stroked his cheek gently "it was" he said sadly in agreement as his own eyes grew teary. He blinked back his tears, he'd promised himself years ago that he would stop crying

Harry didn't know what had come over him and quite frankly, he didn't care. He put the mug down and made sure that they wouldn't get knocked over before he pulled Peter into a tight hug.

Louis let out a sound in protest but when harry had his arms around him he knew what was going to happen. He gripped onto his shirt and began silently crying into his shoulder

Harry held onto him tightly and rubbed his back slowly, sniffling himself but didn't cry. It was just like he couldn't get the tears out anymore. He held the man tightly and rocked him gently.

About ten minutes he'd stopped crying and was just resting against him "I'm sorry" he mumbled into his chest

Harry shook his head. "Please don't say that." He whispered and continued to play with the man's hair gently. He'd removed his hat and had put it on the side before he began playing with his hair.

Louis sniffled "you shouldn't have to deal with me like this" he stated "peter doesn't cry" he mumbled to himself

"Yeah, but you do and that's okay. I'm totally okay with dealing with this. I've seen worse, I promise." He said softly. "It's human to cry, love. If not for emotional purposes then for scientific ones." He said softly.

Louis shrugged getting a tissue to blow his nose "doesn't mean I want to, I've cried enough" he said with a frown "I'm tired of crying" he stated

"That doesn't mean you should stop doing it." He said softly. "If you're tired of chewing does that mean you should stop eating?" He asked gently. "I'm not trying to encourage you to cry but I'm just saying that it's okay if you do." He hummed softly and picked his own mug up and began sipping once more.

"I'd just have liquids" he mumbled sassily as he grabbed his own mug "harry honestly I've cried enough to last a lifetime" he stated sipping his cup and sighed "can we change the subject?" He asked

Harry stuck his tongue out playfully at the sass and then nodded softly. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked softly.

Louis shrugged "let's talk about the woman who left Darcy with me" he stated bringing his knees to his chest, sorting out his tights.

Harry frowned and looked down. "Can't we talk about something else?" He whispered.

Louis sighed and looked down at his feet "tell me about Darcy's mother?" He asked gently

Harry had a delicate smile on his face at that and nodded, "Her name is... Was..." His voice cracked on the word, "Emily. Emily Taylor and she was just so full of life, y'know? Her hair was constantly dyed but it never seemed to harm it and she had this natural glow to her. Oh, Peter, she's so beautiful with her wide doe eyes that seem to get bigger when she wants something and she has the biggest heart I've ever seen. Her soul is beautiful and will always be so, no matter where she is. May she rest in peace." He finished on a whisper and smiled stupidly at his cup as if she had made it. He didn't even notice that he was slipping into present instead of past. "Her mind was constantly thinking up different adventures to go on at the craziest of times and her kids idolised her so much. She worked at a primary school and wouldn't let anyone leave unless they were genuinely happy."

Louis smiled fondly as he listened to him seeing how much he loved her "she sounds wonderful harry" he said softly as he pulled him over with his foot "you loved her dearly didn't you?" He asked

Harry moved slower and leant against the counter facing Peter the blue eyed man. "Still do." He whispered and his smile turned a little sad as he did but it was still a smile nonetheless.

Louis patted the land chest over his heart "then she must be at peace" he whispered with a soft smile

Harry shook his head and looked at him with a genuine look. "You really have helped." He whispered, "y'know, to ease the pain a bit," he said quietly.

Louis poked his cheek "don't go sappy on me now frog face" he said teasingly

Harry laughed softly and shook his head somewhat fondly. "Hey, sappiness is my middle name." He smiled.

Louis grinned at the taller man as he hopped off the counter "and sassiness is mine" he said flicking his fringe to the side before laughing

Harry grinned at that and hummed softly, "very fitting, I must say." He smiled. Just then, there was a giggle from the doorway. Harry turned to see Darcy clutching her teddy bear that had been on her bedside table and smiling brightly. "Sorry sweetheart, did we wake you up?" He asked softly and picked her up, setting her on the counter where Peter had just been.  
She shook her head and cuddled her teddy as she looked between the two men, "I was just going to ask for some water but I like this better. You're all smiley daddy." She smiled and poked his dimple. "You don't normally smile anymore." She said with a sad look in her eyes but it disappeared and left brightened brown eyes as she looked at Peter, "thank you so much, Peter." She grinned happily.

Louis put on his signature grin and bowed exaggeratedly before tickling her cheek with the feather on his hat "no thank you princess Darcy for gracing us with your presence" he said with a grin "would her eminence like tap or bottled water?" He asked

Darcy giggled softly from behind her teddy and answered with a shy grin, "tap please." She said politely. Harry kissed her temple lightly and smiled gently.  
"I'll get it." He said quietly and began moving around the kitchen to get her favourite cup that she "can't leave without it daddy!" In her own words and filled it up halfway. It was a small cup and Harry didn't like it if she was up and he was still asleep in case she hurt herself. He handed her the cup with a soft smile but it was genuine.

Louis picked the girl up and smiled down at her "I'll put her back to bed, wanna pick out a movie?" He asked harry said carrying her into her bedroom where he sat down and told her about a special little boy he met years ago. By the end of it, the girl was asleep in his lap. He laid her down and placed the covers over her

Harry tidied up the kitchen a bit and then went and did just that, choosing Love Actually because why not? He set the movie up and grabbed a blanket before he went and learnt in Darcy's doorway to catch the end of the story.

Louis found one of her teddies and placed it in her arms so she was hugging it and smiled "he was a happy boy just like you" he whispered tucking her in before turning her lamp off and turned to leave. He jumped when he saw harry "Jesus Christ" he groaned quietly covering his heart as he walked over "you sir shouldn't creep up on people" he whispered jabbing his chest

Harry grinned softly and shrugged, "I may be a klutz but I can be a ninja when I want to be." He smiled and subconsciously took Peter's hand in his own and began to lead him to the living room, not realising that he had taken his hand in the first place. He was just a naturally affectionate person. He knew from experience that not everyone liked that but all negativity had seemed to slip from his mind with Peter.

Louis smiled down at their hands and squeezed slightly as they sat down "love actually? Interesting choice when you're with a character who is 11" he teased as he pulled the blanket over them

Harry smiled softly and curled up in the blanket "hey, Love actually is the saviour of all films." He smiled. "S'my guilty pleasure."

Louis hummed resting his head on Harry's shoulder "it is a great film" he said in agreement as he sang along with the opening scene

Harry smiled softly and cuddled under the blanket with Peter.

Once the movie had finished Louis smiled at Harry's sleeping form and picked the larger man up gently before carrying him to his room and laid him in his bed. He wrote a note simply saying 'sweet dreams frog face, peter pan (; ' before he left the room needing to get his own sleep for tomorrow Plus his outfit was all crumpled now


	3. peter cries too

Harry slept peacefully for the first time in so long and woke up to Darcy's cries. He didn't think twice before he tore out of bed and went to her room quickly.   
"Mummy!" She whimpered in her sleep and jumped to life, waking up when Harry pulled the blanket away and picked the six year old up and rocked her gently. "Daddy, I want mummy." She whimpered into his neck.  
"Me too baby."   
Harry whispered softly and held her close and began walking to his own room, smiling lightly at the note. "Maybe Peter has seen her. She is a mermaid after all." He said softly as he laid in bed and cuddled her close under the blanket.

Louis walked into his flat and got changed with a sigh and climbed into bed kissing a picture frame that was set beside his bed and curled up alone in the empty flat

Harry woke up bright and early the next day, not even realising until he opened his hand that he was still clutching the note from Peter.

Harry gently woke up Darcy who blinked up at him blearily and then smiled, "daddy." She hummed happily.   
"Hey, sweetheart. Time to get ready for breakfast." He said softly and stroked her cheek gently.  
She woke up and looked around for a moment before pouting.  
"What's wrong love?" He asked softly.  
"Where's Peter?" She asked sadly.  
Harry smiled softly. "We'll see him today, I promise." He said softly and tickled her lightly to get her laughing. "Okay, up we get." He smiled.

Once they were both ready and dressed, they made their way down and managed to get a table, Darcy jumping up and down with excitement when she saw Peter.

Louis was sitting with a boy in a wheelchair signing his book before going to move on when he saw harry and Darcy. He grinned and walked over to them "morning frog face, milady" he said greeting them both with a bow

Harry stuck his tongue out but had a soft smile on his face at the name.   
"Hi, Peter!" Darcy said brightly and couldn't help but hug him tightly. Over Affection being something that Darcy had gotten from Harry.

Louis hugged her back just was tight as he carried her over to a free table and sat her down before dragging harry over and sat him down. He dragged a chair over and sat on it crouched "how'd you sleep, princess?" He asked

Darcy smiled and kicked her feet excitedly as she was just about to answer and opened her mouth to do so but it was Harry that spoke up with mirth in his eyes.  
"I slept great thank you." He flicked his hair dramatically and laughed when Darcy pouted.  
"Hey! You're the king daddy. I'm the princess."   
Harry laughed and tickled her lightly, "right, how silly of me."

Louis laughed at him "your father is very silly" he whispered to Darcy before looking over at Harry "I don't even sleep, sleeping is for adults" he stated with a grin

Harry grinned and poked Peters cheek "don't be giving her ideas " he joked with a smile and clenched his teeth when he saw Taylor walk in, hand in hand with someone else. He gave Peter pleading eyes to make sure that Darcy didn't see.

Louis looked at harry and then at the woman before turning to Darcy and handed her a menu "what would you like for breakfast princess?" He asked as he began telling her what the best ones were

Harry had a grateful look in his eyes while Darcy giggled brightly. "Look daddy! They have waffles! Bet they aren't as good as yours, though." She beamed   
"I bet. My waffles are the best of the best." He smiled.

Louis shrugged "I'll be the judge of that /I/ peter pan am the best food tester of all time I'll have you know" he declared with a proud grin

"Oh, it's on." Harry grinned and nodded his head in acceptance of the challenge

Louis smirked "I can't cook though so don't ask me to do that" he scoffed ruffling Darcy's hair

Harry grinned softly, "for some reason that doesn't surprise me." He grinned gently

Louis gasped "I can do whatever I want to /sir/," he said in an offended tone

Harry grinned and held his hands up in surrender, "hey, I'm just a frog face, remember? I have nothing on you, Peter, oh wise one."

Louis tapped his nose "that's right frog face I /am/ the wise one" he sassed

Harry smirked while Darcy giggled at the two. "You so silly daddy." She commented with a wide smile.  
"I know princess. So so silly." He smiled and tickled her lightly.

Louis grinned watching them, they were so close. Most parents treated their children as chores but harry seemed to be the only parent that went out of his way to make her happy

Darcy giggled and wriggled around in her chair, "stop it, daddy! Please! I'll do anything!" She laughed.  
"Anything?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
"Anything that's not going to get me in jail." She reasoned causing Harry to laugh. She may be six but she wasn't dumb.  
"Okay then princess, if I stop will you give me a hug and a kiss?" He asked as he continued to tickle her.  
"Okay, daddy!" She squealed and panted softly when Harry stopped and grinned smugly since he knew how to get his own way with her but he'd never use it against her. Maybe only to smile and get cuddles. She slid from the chair and went and climbed on Harry's lap, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek loudly.   
"Okay, princess now please can you go and do the same to Peter?" He whispered in her ear so Peter couldn't hear. She nodded with more enthusiasm than when she was hugging Harry which made him laugh and watched as Darcy walked over to Peter and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Louis sighed softly as he watched them and sat back just letting himself enjoy their company. He let out a surprised noise when Darcy hugged him "why thank you princess" he said hugging her back and blew a raspberry on her neck

Darcy giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're better than the movie Peter pan." She giggled and held on tightly, not letting go but soon enough, pulled away and kissed his other cheek.

Louis smiled happily at the kisses realising how much he'd missed it "that's my movie!" He said tickling her "take it back!" He demanded with a grin on his face

Darcy giggled and shook her head, covering her mouth as if it would stop her from speaking and taking it back.

Louis stopped after a while "I have been outwitted by you dear princess" he said pretending to be sad

Darcy pouted and pushed the corners of Peters' mouth up to an artificial smile. "Don't be sad Peter. Happiness makes the world around, daddy says." She said and didn't notice tears spring to Harry's eyes with pure pride.

Louis smiled "that's why I'm always happy" he stated "I've got to keep this world and my world happy" he stated pinching her nose "your father is a very smart frog"

Darcy giggled and nodded her head. "He knows everything!" She beamed.  
Harry grinned and laughed at that, "right Kiddo's," he started with a grin at calling Peter kiddo. "I'm going to go and get our breakfast. Peter, would you like anything? You must be hungry after being up all night?" He suggested, more than happy to get something for Peter too.

Louis nodded and began playing with her hair. He smiled up at harry "oh I am!" He said reaching up to poke Harry's nose "why don't you pick for me since you're so smart"

Harry grinned and nodded with a soft bow before leaving to get them some breakfast.  
Darcy looked up at Peter with a with a wide grin. "Thank you Peter " she smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're the bestest!"

Louis hugged her back and rocked her from side to side "no sweet you're bestesterer" he whispered with a smile "so princess, what are you planning on doing today?" He asked

Darcy giggled at that and poked his cheek lightly, "bestester isn't a word silly." She said in a playfully exasperated tone. What she didn't realise was that 'bestest' wasn't a word either. Cheers Hazza. "Daddy said we could search for something for Aunty Gemma." She smiled wide.

Louis tutted defiantly "it totally is!" He said his voice getting higher as he said it. "Where's she?" He asked curiously as he leant in so their noses were touching and blew air in her face

Darcy giggled and shook his head, "silly Peter." She hummed under her breath and then began playing with Peters hair, or what was visible from under the hat. "She lives in London but she's coming to visit us in California next weekend." She smiled excitedly.

Louis grinned triumphantly having made her laugh and sighed softly when she began playing with his slightly ginger hair "I bet that'll be fun, what's she like?" He asked correcting her dress

Darcy smiled softly as she thought of her aunty Gemma. "She's really pretty, just like a princess! And she's silly like daddy but she gives the best cuddles, apart from Daddy of course." She grinned, "and she really can't cook. We tried to make cookies and she setted them on fire so daddy grounded her and banned her from the kitchen." She giggled.

Louis listened to her in adoration at how innocent the child was. He let out a genuine laugh at harry grounding his own sister "I guess I'm never cooking for frog face am I?" He asked making explosion sounds

Darcy giggled and shook her head. "Daddy doesn't like anyone in his kitchen apart from himself. He used to be a baker and still makes me brownies." She smiled wide.

Louis hummed "he should make me some brownies" he whispered "they're my favourite treat" he groaned licking his lips

Darcy giggled softly and nodded. "I'll tell daddy when he comes back." She said excitedly. That just so happened to be the time when he came and set their food down. Darcy had waffles, Harry had a fruit salad and he had gotten Peter a croissant with a chocolate edition of Peters hat and smiling face. Darcy's waffles had syrup in the formation of a crown. Harry sat down and smiled at Peter, "saw it and thought of you." He smirked before speaking up again, "what did you want to tell me?" He asked with a smile having just caught the end of their conversation before he sat down.

"Daddy, please can you make me and Peter some brownies?" She asked with wide hopeful eyes. The eyes she used when she wanted to get her own way because she knew her daddy couldn't say no to them.  
He smiled and nodded, "of course sweetheart. Just make sure not to eat all of them this time, yeah? We don't want you getting sick again." He said softly and stroked her cheek gently from where she was still on Peters lap.

"Okay daddy, they were so good, though! I just couldn't stop eating them!" She smiled wide and leant into the touch.

Louis chuckled "how observant of you frog face," he said sticking his tongue out at him before looking down at the young girl with an almost fond expression as he thought back to when everything in his life was perfect. He sighed ruffling her hair before he began eating silently

Harry smiled softly and gestured to Darcy to sit in her own chair so they could both eat properly.   
"So Peter, will you be at the park today? If so, will you be in the same place as yesterday?" Harry asked softly.

Louis hummed "only until twelve" he stated with a smile "most probably frog face," he said softly as he ate

Harry hummed softly with a small smile. "Thomas?" He guessed, taking a hint at knowing his name.

Louis laughed "still wrong" he grinned "two left" he stated poking Harry's dimple

"Two?!" He pouted and playfully turned to bite his finger bit missed and pouted some more.

"I told you five and you've already had three frog face!" He said laughing at his failure

Harry remembered what he'd guessed before and huffed playfully. "Okaaaaaaaay." He dragged out and took a moment to pull his own hair into a bun before he began eating his fruit. "I will guess it right." He promised.

Louis smirked "sure you will frog face," he said teasingly "just like I can cook" he sassed

Harry had a serious look on his face at that. "Cooking is no joking matter." He said before his serious look broke and he grinned.

"I know that why I can't do it" he stated winking at him before continuing to eat his breakfast

Harry laughed softly and sipped at his orange juice before he finished his breakfast a few minutes later.  
He looked at Darcy and grinned fondly, grabbing the napkin from the table and wiped her syrup covered mouth so it was clean again.

Louis got up once he was finished "thank you for the food frog face but I need to go to my area now" he stated giving Darcy a hug "I'll see you later princess"

Darcy hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek, "thank you for being the bestest Peter." She said softly into his ear and kissed his other cheek lightly and reluctantly let go only to crawl onto Harry's lap.  
Harry pouted slightly and looked at Peter, "don't I get a hug?" He asked with a small hopeful look in his eyes. Hugging Peter was different to hugging Darcy... Or Taylor.

Louis grinned happily and leant down to hug harry tightly "you will always get a hug" he whispered "thanks for last night," he said quietly as he pulled back and squeezed Harry's bun

Harry hugged him back with a tight squeeze and smiled softly before he slowly let go and looked at him genuinely, "Anytime. The window will always be open." He promised softly and smiled softly, dimples and all.

Louis grinned and saluted him "then I'll always visit," he said bowing before leaving to go to his designated area where he waited for the gates to open

Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Darcy, cuddling her close.  
"Daddy, you know you always tell me it's okay to like girls?" Darcy whispered, stroking Harry's cheek lightly and trailed her finger all over his face.  
"Yes, love?" He said softly in reply.  
"Do you like boys?" She asked curiously.  
"What makes you say that princess?" He asked softly and played with her hair lightly, taking it out of the plaits and smiled at how beautiful and crinkly it was.   
"Because you smile with Peter around like you smiled with mummy around." She whispered softly causing Harry to bite his lip.  
"Darcy?" He whispered and then went to speak a tiny bit louder but didn't really know what to say.  
"It's okay to like boys daddy. I'm sure Peter will take you to Neverland if you ask him nicely. Just, please can I come too?" She asked hopefully   
Harry didn't really know what to say to that so he just spoke quietly to the first thing that popped into his head, "wherever I go, I'll take you with me, sweetheart. Captain hook won't go near you." He whispered softly, remembering what Louis had said yesterday when he found Darcy with him


	4. love hurts

Louis sat on top of the well making sure his tights were on properly and tied his shoelaces. He knew it was about ten minutes till the gates opened so he rested his chin on his knees and watched as the mermaids began swimming out. He made himself laugh imagining Harry's on a large lily pad somewhere in their lake. He sighed, he really liked harry and Darcy too but in a way, they reminded him of him and his son, so happy and close. It was something he admired deeply and well he may have a tiny crush on the frog-faced idiot not that it mattered though

Harry held Darcy close, neither of them speaking as they cuddled there in the hotel restaurant. After a little while, though, they went back up to their room to grab a few things like Harry's camera and Darcy's jacket in case it got cold later. Once everything they needed were either in their hands or in Harry's shoulder bag, they were off, exploring and keeping an eye out for some things for Gemma. Harry ended up walking into walls or doors a couple of times because he began sinking into his own mind to the point where Darcy was the one leading him. This meant it didn't surprise him when they ended up in front of Peter again.

Louis was just finishing up some pictures when he saw the couple and grinned as he skipped over flinging pixie dust everywhere. "Have you been a good Princess?" He asked tapping her nose with a grin

Darcy giggled and nodded her head, looking up at Peter with a bright look in her eyes. "I even stopped Daddy from falling in the fountain!" She said happily like she's discovered world peace.  
Harry was smiling but was kind of staring ahead at nothing. He did that sometimes.   
Darcy looked at Harry and then Peter and smiled wide. "I'm so happy Peter! Guess why!" She said brightly.

Louis pulled out a lolly for her and winked "don't tell frog face" he whispered as he sat down and sat her in his lap "what!?" He asked enthusiastically as he looked at her with wide eyes

Darcy giggled and kissed his cheek in thanks. "You're a beautiful person Peter." She said softly and unwrapped the lolly before licking at it and then leaned into Peters' ear, whispering softly, "I haven't seen mummy Taylor today and daddy's happier now!" She giggled and placed the lolly in her mouth before clapping her hands happily, a wide beaming smile on her lips.

Louis grinned and pinched her nose playfully "she wasn't very nice was she?" He whispered in her ear "it's a good thing frog face was here for you isn't it?" He asked looking up at the day dreaming man in awe, he was beautiful.

Darcy smiled warmly and nodded. "Daddy's always there for me. She was very mean and I'm glad she's gone." She nodded to herself. "I don't want another mummy Peter. I want my daddy back." She whispered in his ear and cuddled into Peter.

Louis wrapped his arms around her "your daddy's right there sweety" he whispered rubbing her back and gently rocked her "you're a very beautiful and strong girl Darcy and your daddy loves you very much"

Darcy relaxed in Peters' arms and smiled softly, "he does?" She whispered, "only thanks to you Peter. He wasn't actually with me like he is now. It's like he was before mummy became a mermaid now nearly. He has his holes in his face when he smiles and he's more playful." She smiled softly. "When mummy became a mermaid, it was like daddy had become Mrs Darling and lost his family but you make it all better. You really are bestester than the bestest." She smiled and kissed his cheek brightly.

Louis looked up at him and nodded slightly knowing what it was like. He didn't know the last time when he was really himself after what had happened but last night he felt himself coming back. "Your daddy is a brave man Darcy" he said softly as he stroked her hair and looked directly at her "sometimes daddy's can be very sad when their children or their partners get taken from them" he stated gently "sometimes it takes a while for them to smile again because they want what they've lost Darcy but your daddy is finally realising that you're what he has now princess so he smiles" he said gently "he smiles because you're a little ray of light in his world" he stated and kissed her forehead "you keep shining Darcy"

Darcy smiled softly up at him and then reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and hugged him so tightly and fiercely. "Thank you." She whispered.

Louis buried his face in her neck "I'm so proud of you Darcy" he whispered rubbing her back "not many people get to meet special children like you, you're rare and yet you glow with happiness. You make the world a better place just by being here" he said looking up and blinking the tears back...he wanted his baby back so badly

Darcy saw the tears and stroked his cheek gently. "It's alright to cry, even my dad does sometimes." She whispered and held her half eaten lolly out to him, "want some? It tastes like cherry." She smiled wide

Louis smiled at her and shook his head "peter doesn't cry sweety, just something in my eye" he winked and tickled her lightly "go on then" he grinned

Louis took it and bit it off the stick "I only cry when I can't get my shadow to stick on" he whispered glaring at the dark mass on the floor "likes to run away you see"

Darcy giggled when he bit off the lolly but pouted and looked at where Peter was glaring at. She crawled off of Peter's lap and sat next to the shadow, patting lightly what would be his head on the ground. "That's not very nice Mr Shadow. You should be nicer to Peter because he looks after you and makes sure that you don't get lost. He makes sure that Captain Hook doesn't come and get you." She said softly.

Harry jumped back to the present and blinked a few times before he smiled softly and nodded, plopping down on his but as he watched Darcy stroking the ground still. "She's so pretty isn't she?" He whispered, looking at Darcy who was oblivious but speaking to Peter in regards to Darcy.

Louis smiled watching her as he moved his arm around as if the shadow was having a conversation with her "she is" he said softly "beautiful inside and out" he stated and looked at him "you did a great job harry, just...keep her safe yeah? Don't let her lose that little spark she has" he said almost pleadingly

Harry blinked softly and looked at Peter with soft eyes, "I won't... Let her lose it I mean." He said softly and bit his lip, shaking his head. "Never ever."

Louis nodded "you're a good man Harry," he said quietly as he watched the little girl "cherish her harry, cherish every moment you spend with that little girl. You never know when it will end" he stated quietly

And kissed the back of Peters' hand like he was royalty.

Louis looked back at him in confusion but nodded and smiled slightly kissing his head "thank you" he whispered squeezing his hand gently "take care of yourself too harry. She wouldn't be who she is now if she didn't learn from someone"

Harry looked down again at his lap and nodded softly, "okay." He whispered and bit his lip, rocking back and forth ever so slightly absentmindedly. "Look after yourself too, though, yeah? Please?" He whispered softly, looking back at Peter again.

Louis frowned softly and rubbed Harry's knee to say it was okay "I always do, I'm peter pan" he grinned "always fighting captain hook to save my lost children," he said softly but his eyes showed something so much deeper

Harry placed his other hand over Peters on his knee and gave both hands a soft squeeze before he spoke up gently. "I know you're peter pan and you don't cry and you're always happy but you're also human." He whispered softly into his ear. "And that isn't a weakness." He added gently and kissed his cheek gently as he pulled away.

Louis looked down his lap "I'm actually a pixie but I'll let it slide cus you have a frog face" he whispered. He sighed "harry I know what you're saying but I have my reasons for not crying and honestly they are the only things that are keeping me from going insane. If I can't even hold back my tears like he told be to then I've failed him completely...just please stop telling me to cry" he said quietly

Harry scanned his eyes over Peter's face for a moment before he slowly nodded and stood up, "Darcy grace, c'mon princess." He said softly with a smile and helped her up. He turned to Peter with the same smile, "see you around?" He said with a smile and watched as Darcy kissed his cheek before he did the same and then they were off towards the places they could buy little things. "Right princess, we have a mission. Remember when we were ninjas and had to get aunty Gemma's birthday presents without her knowing? We have to do the same now but we're going to get Peter Pan something. What do you think he will like sweetheart?" He asked softly. And swung her hand lightly.

Louis waved them off, he felt bad for being rude to Harry but he had his reasons. He took a deep breath and made his way over to a group of children who all began hugging him and squealing excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy giggled looking up at harry as she thought "I have an idea daddy come on!" She said happily as she dragged him into a shop and began looking around for something. She picked up a black tea light holder with little gaps for light and a mickey mouse top to it "peter said people need a ray of light when all they see is darkness" she stated holding it up "he said to keep shining so I can shine through the light of the candle can't I daddy?"

Harry nodded his head softly and looked at Darcy with soft eyes. "You can light up infinite darkness baby." He whispered softly and kissed the top of her head, "this is perfect." He said softly. It kind of scared him to think of how much his little girl had grown up. He'd actually missed so much since Emily had passed and he wasn't about to miss anymore. He was going to treasure her like he should have done and sure, it wasn't like he had abandoned her but he wasn't there and that was quite frankly not good enough.

Darcy hugged Harry's legs and smiled up at him "why does peter keep getting sad daddy?" She asked "he smiles like you did when mummy became a mermaid," she said with a frown "doesn't he have a ray of light? He said I was yours" she whispered trying to think

Harry picked Darcy up and sat her on his hip, "I don't know princess but why don't we be his rays of light, yeah? We can get him some presents and tell him our amazing *cough* terrible *cough* jokes and keep his real pretty smile on his face, yeah?" He suggested and held his pinkie out for her.

Darcy hit his chest "only your jokes are bad daddy" she giggled resting her head on his shoulder "peters rays of lights" she nodded linking their Pinky's

 

Harry gasped softly in mock offence but he knew that his jokes were bad. It didn't stop him from telling them. He linked his finger with Darcy's and didn't let go as he swayed slightly with her in his arms. His eyes caught on a snow globe with a princess and a frog in it and smiled softly as he reached over to pick it up and had a sad smile for a moment before he kissed the snow globe softly and then added it to the basket he'd picked up carefully and set it next to the candle holder.

Darcy let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly "when will we see aunty gemma?" She asked quietly holding onto Harry's shirt tightly

Harry rocked her lightly and rubbed her back gently, reluctantly letting go of her pinky. "Next weekend sweetheart." He said softly and grabbed a few other things including a goofy necklace for Gemma and then went and paid for it.

Darcy nodded "daddy I'm tired" she whispered. Running around all day had knackered her out

Harry hummed softly and kissed her head gently. "You can go to sleep if you want love? I'll carry you back to the hotel and tuck you in when we get there. Then I'll make some brownies for you and Peter, yeah?" He suggested softly and carefully grabbed the bag of items and then knew they'd have to leave the park to get the ingredients so he stopped off at the hotel to set the bag down and then continued to carry Darcy close as he went to find a target.

Darcy nodded "thank you daddy" she whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled into him with a quiet yawn. 

Louis was currently stood in the alcohol section choosing some beer with a tired expression on his face. He picked up a case and made his way to the checkout

Harry held her close and rubbed her back gently knowing it calmed her down and relaxed her as he began looking for the ingredients and then went to the checkout, eyebrows raising when he saw none other than Peter Pan stood there in his non-peter pan clothes.   
"Small world." He said softly.

Darcy was soon sleeping, snoring gently on his shoulder.

Louis jumped and turned around "Hi frog face," he said gently "what are you doing here?" He asked handing over his ID so he could get the beers

Harry may or may not have thought it was ever so slightly adorable when he had to use ID but he didn't comment. He just smiled and spoke softly. "Gonna make some brownies as promised." He said softly and gave him a gently smile, "you don't have to but would you maybe like to come round and keep me company as I make 'em?" He asked shyly.

Louis swiped his credit card and typed in his pin "I'd love to but I don't know what I'd be doing, can't cook to save my life" he chuckled taking the beers

"You can just sit on the counter and look pretty, not that you actually need to put any effort into doing that." He hummed and then blushed and bit his lip.

Louis blushed and let harry put his stuff down "are you flirting with me, Harold?" He asked with a smirk

Harry blushed deeper and shrugged, "if you aren't mad or disgusted then yes." He said quietly.

Louis took Darcy from him so he could pay for his stuff "good cus I'm not" he said softly and gave him a sweet smile

Harry relaxed and let out a breath of relief before smiling wide and paid for his things, grabbing his bag and then Peter's too since he was carrying Darcy and wished the cashier a good day before leading Peter towards the exit.

“how is Disney then? He asked softly as he carried darcy in his arms

Harry smiled softly, "she's loving it. Can't stop smiling that beautiful smile of hers." He said softly, speaking as though Peter was talking about how Darcy liked it.

Louis shook his head "not her frog face, you" he said gently smiling when he felt the girl grip onto his shirt tightly in her sleep

"Oh..." He said quietly and shrugged. "It's good. I mean, she's happy and that's more than I could ask for. Also, we made friends with this pixie, I don't know if you know him but he has slightly ginger hair and a heart of gold with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." He said softly with a smile.

Louis shoved him slightly "cheating on me already harry? Not even been on one date" he said playfully but grinned up at him never the less "he likes you both very much too" he said honestly "and he'll miss you when you leave"

Harry grinned softly at the playfulness and smiled sadly at his last words, "we'll miss him too. Even at home though, we'll still keep the window open for him. Always." He said softly.

Louis leaned into his side "I'm sure he'll try to get to you" he said softly as he linked arms with the lad

Harry smiled softly and walked with him into the hotel about to walk to the elevator when the lady on reception smiled and called out, "hi there Louis!" Causing Harry to freeze and look at 'Peter' wide eyed for a moment before he burst out laughing

Louis looked at her with his mouth gaping like a fish "why would you say that!?" He exclaimed shoving harry once more "you're the worse receptionist ever jade!" He huffed before facing harry "oh shut up" he muttered getting in the elevator

Harry was still in hysterics as they went into the elevator and covered his mouth to try and shut himself up so he didn't wake Darcy but he just started snorting with laughter.

Louis couldn't help but laugh along "I'm going to sabotage your brownies" he warned rocking Darcy gently "frog face is half pig?" He asked teasingly

Harry leaned against the wall of the elevator and slid down it still laughing, burying his face in his hands as he laughed. It wasn't really a humorous laugh anymore but more of an 'I haven't laughed in so long and now I can't stop' kind of laugh.

Louis rolled his eyes "I hate you, its official " he stated with a pout "I swear I won't even taste your brownies" he huffed

Harry wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he crawled out of the elevator when it got to the top floor and dragged the bags with him so they didn't get stuck in there. He took a few breaths to calm himself down and didn't panic when he was struggling. He just pulled out his inhaler with shaky hands and took a breath.

Louis frowned and crouched down taking the inhaler "hands on top of your head" he ordered as he pumped the inhaler for him "in for five out for six" he said gently

Harry followed his instructions and clenched his eyes shut as he did so, breathing in for five and then out for six and felt himself calm down thankfully. His stomach was starting to hurt from the laughter.

Louis stroked his cheek gently "you okay babe?" He asked concernedly as he put the inhaler down

Harry slowly opened his eyes and nodded, looking at Louis with such a grateful look in his eyes, "much better." He whispered, "thank you so much. Sorry, you had to see that."

Louis smiled at him gently "hey it's okay my s-i used to know someone who had asthma attacks frequently" he mumbled

Harry was going to comment on the slip up but let it go. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it otherwise, he wouldn't have covered it up. He stood up carefully and held the bags in one hand while his other was held out to help Louis up. "'Louis' is a wonderful name by the way." He whispered softly.

Louis smiled as he let harry help him "thanks but now I have to keep my promise" he sighed "ask me anything" he said with a gentle smile

Harry bit his lip and opened the door to their room, somewhat reluctantly letting go of Louis to do so and bit his lip as he smiled, "is it okay if I still call you Peter? It's just, that's what I think when I look at you now." He said softly, "amongst other things."

Louis began carrying Darcy into her room "if you want to I don't mind" he said with a soft smile "what other things?" He asked when he returned from the girl's room. He walked over to him and smiled

Harry smiled softly from where he was putting the beers in the fridge so they were kept cool and opened one for Louis, handing it over while he set about sorting out the ingredients and measured them from memory. "Soft, gentle, sweet, kind, wise, strong." He hummed softly.

Louis took the beer with a quiet "thank you". He sat on the counter as he sipped at the bottle " you flatter me dear" he said with a light blush as he watched him "so what do you want to know? Remember one question" he said with a small smile

Harry nodded softly and bit his lip as he poured himself a glass of water and took a sip, thinking it over. What he wanted most was to see Louis smile so he said something that hopefully would achieve that. "What's your happiest memory?" He asked softly.

Louis bit his lip as he thought. He sighed and took a gulp of his beer "my son" he mumbled, "the happiest little boy despite having cerebral palsy" he sighed "I used to dance. Was trained professionally in ballet" he said gently "when he was three he wanted to learn but obviously it was difficult for him. We would train every day and by the time he was seven he was so good" he said with a small smile "he had a show and completely smashed it. After the show he cried for hours, he was over the moon" he sighed "seeing him smile like that is my happiest memory" he said quietly as he brought his knees to his chest as he looked at the floor in despair.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again and then moved around and hugged him tightly, "he sounds like such an amazing person." He whispered. "What's his name?" He asked softly.

Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and let the man hug him "he was" he mumbled closing his eyes "Alexander" he whispered playing with his fingers

Harry frowned sadly at his use of past tense, "I'm so sorry Louis." He said softly and rubbed his back gently.

Louis shook his head "don't be, it doesn't change anything" he mumbled

"I know but that doesn't stop me being sorry." He said softly.

"Hey, Lou?" He whispered and slowly pulled away, "just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not there. He's always with you right here," He whispered and tapped Louis' heart, "and here in every memory you've shared." He whispered tapping his head ever so gently.

Louis nodded looking up at him "I know" he whispered "I'd much rather have him in my arms though" he sighed looking down at his lap "he's been gone for so long" he said quietly

Harry nodded softly and rubbed his back gently. "How long, if you don't mind me asking?" He whispered. 

Louis placed down his bottle and looked up at him "three years" he mumbled

Harry absentmindedly began stroking Louis' cheek gently and had a look of sadness in his eyes, "wow... You really are so amazing, Louis. To deal with the pain every day and yet still be so amazing." He whispered softly.

Louis shook his head "I'm really not, I wouldn't have any pain to deal with if I was amazing" he stated with a frown "I swear I do this job to torture myself sometimes" he admitted quietly

Harry frowned softly, "how so?" He asked gently but wouldn't push him if he didn't want to speak about it.

Louis sighed "like I see all these kids smiling and running around and yet none of them are my boy. I feel like I'm just waiting for him to come running back to me"

Harry nodded in realisation at that and felt his heart crack slightly. He didn't really know what to say to that and kinda hated it but he dealt with it and hugged Louis tightly once again. 

Louis hugged him back "three years us a long time to miss someone" he stated quietly as he rubbed Harry's back gently

Harry buried his face in Louis' neck and held him close, "there is no set time to miss someone." He said quietly.

Louis reached up and stroked Harry's head gently "how about them brownies" he whispered wanting to change the subject

Harry had closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of Louis' hand but slowly nodded and reluctantly pulled away, giving Louis' hand a soft squeeze before he went to the other side of the counter and continued making the brownies, humming softly to a random song.

Louis got off the counter and walked over a few minutes later "can I help?" He asked quietly from behind him

Harry jumped in surprise and effectively whacked his head on the cupboard clumsily. He sucked in a breath and winced but nodded and placed a hand on his head, "please can you set the oven while I get some ice?" He asked with a small smile, cursing his clumsiness.

Louis blushed "sorry" he whispered with a guilty look, "I think it'd be safer if I got the ice...not good with fire," he said blushing darker in embarrassment

Harry shook his head with a reassuring look. "It's okay love, I've been through worse. Just the curse of the Styles' clumsiness. Hope Darcy doesn't get it." He said softly and set the oven after checking the tray was on the right shelf.

Louis smiled going to get some frozen peas before smashing them up and carried them over "I think it's cute" he said crouching down next to him and pressed the frozen peas to his head gently

Harry let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the cold compress of peas before speaking up, "it's not when you have to be watched over more than your six year old daughter." He huffed but he wasn't mad, more sarcastic.

Louis laughed and kissed his head "that's even cuter" he whispered stroking his hair gently as he sat down against the cupboard and laid Harry's head in his lap

Harry blushed darkly and looked up at Louis with a tiny smile. That was the time that Darcy chose to come into the kitchen and giggled softly. "Daddy, did you hurt yourself agai- Peter!" She cheered brightly and hugged Louis.   
"Wow... Love you too princess." Harry said sarcastically but smiled at how happy Darcy was to see him. Louis really had grown on the both of them.

Louis grinned hugging her back "hello princess, sleep well?" He asked gently still stroking Harry's hair with his free hand "you should give your daddy a kiss I made him bump his head" he whispered

Darcy nodded her head and let go to kiss Harry's head, "it probably wasn't you. He hurts himself all the times, silly daddy." She said and patted his cheek before giggling and running off to get something, coming back with princess plasters.

Louis smiled fondly "no I scared him princess" he winked taking the peas of Harry's head so she could put a plaster on him "the prettiest frog-faced princess," he said looking down at the man

Harry had a dramatic pout on his lips, "I feel like whatever dignity I had has just gone out the window on the magic carpet with Aladdin." He sighed and sat up but grabbed onto the cupboard, closing his eyes when he got dizzy from sitting up too fast.

Louis tutted and laid him back down "gotta let us take care of you frog face. Even frogs need TLC" he said softly looking down at him feeling something he hadn't felt since he was 15

Harry rubbed his eyes and laid his head back on Louis' lap.   
"Daddy? If your head hurts and we miss the rest of the day and tomorrow... Can we stay here an extra day?" She asked hopefully and even clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth innocently.   
Harry made the mistake of actually opening his eyes and looking at her and knew he should say no because she had school and he had work but truth was, he kinda didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Darcy and Louis forever.  
When his brain caught up with what he'd thought, he blushed darkly and covered his face before he nodded, "okay princess." He whispered, "but not a day later. We have a three hour drive home and you know how grumpy you get with long drives." He said softly.

Louis smiled "have you booked the suite long enough cus it might have been booked Harry," he said softly tracing his eyebrows and nose

Harry closed his eyes and hummed softly at the gentle touch. "Don't worry about it. If we can't stay here then I'll sort something out." He promised, mind whirring with things he needed to do.  
Darcy cheered softly and kissed Harry's cheek, "love you, daddy." She said softly and laid on top of him. Harry smiled at how happy she sounded and knew it would all be worth it as he wrapped his arms around her.

Louis bit his lips nervously "you could stay with me" he mumbled quietly "or not you know you don't have to it's just an idea" he rambled watching the two not wanting to get involved and ruin their moment

Darcy lit up at that, "is it in Neverland?!" She asked brightly while Harry just smiled.   
"Thank you for the offer love but I wouldn't want to burden you with anything." He said quietly, slowly opening his eyes.

Louis shook his head "no sweety everyone I take to Neverland are spirits sweety. My lost boys are little children who left before they were supposed to" he said gently "I have a home here" he stated before looking down at harry "you? A burden? You really did hit your head hard didn't you?" He asked with a smile

Harry smiled slightly bit his eyes drooped a little, "always." He mumbled but didn't quite know what he was saying.  
Darcy hummed at Louis' words and traced a heart shape over Harry's heart.

Louis smiled down at him and continued gently tracing his features and motioned for Darcy to be quiet so let harry go to sleep

Darcy smiled softly and nodded, kissing over the heart she drew four times. One for Harry, one for herself, one for her mother and one for Louis.

Louis smiled when he saw Harry letting out quiet snores “lets put frog face to bed and then we can play, what do you say?” Louis whispered as he picked Harry up slowly

Darcy nodded with a bright smile spread over her face and quickly ran to Harry's room and pulled the covers back before running back out.

Louis smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and laid Harry on the bed, taking the mans shoes off and covered him up “sweet dreams frog face” he whispered and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

Darcy rushed back in and handed one of her teddies to Louis for Harry “daddy likes to cuddle in his sleep” she whispered, giggling as Harry wrapped his arms around the bear. “can we fly?” she asked hopefully

Louis shook his head "sorry sweet heart but Tinkerbell isn't here so I have no pixie dust" he sighed dramatically

Darcy pouted and then smiled and   
Closed Harry's door carefully before taking Louis' hand and pulled him into the living room where she pushed all of the furniture back best she could and then pressed play on the CD player, "let's dance!"

Louis bit his lip nervously and nodded "you can do this" he mumbled taking off his trainers. He hadn't danced since Alex had gone missing. He took a deep breath letting himself feel the slow beat as he warmed up his feet and began spinning in a graceful spiral

Darcy watched with her mouth agape in awe and then smiled and joined in, using everything she'd learned in ballet. She really hadn't gotten Harry's clumsiness. She'd taken Emily's soft and delicate side.

Louis smiled down at her and began leaping and pirouetting effortlessly across the room

She tried to be as amazing as Louis but pouted when she couldn't bend in a certain way, "Peter? Please, can you teach me?" She asked hopefully.

Louis bit his lip and nodded "of course princess" he whispered as he began teaching her what he knew smiling as she got better

By the end of the song... And the next one... And the next one, Darcy was really good but had nothing on Louis. She fell down onto the couch and smiled wide, "where did you learn to dance so well Peter?" She asked curiously.

Louis got them both some water and smiled “the fairies taught me, they dance so well” he winked tickling her foot

Darcy giggled and wriggled her foot away. "Will the fairies teach me?" She asked hopefully.

Louis shook his head "remember only spirits go to Neverland Darcy and you're going to live for a very long time" he whispered

Darcy nodded softly and climbed off of the couch and sat on Louis' lap. "Next time you go to Neverland please can you say hi to mummy?" She asked hopefully, "and ask her if we're making her proud? Daddy always says I am and I always say that he is but it's different than when it comes from mummy." She said softly.

Louis nodded and stroked her hair out of her face "I'll ask her tonight" he whispered and kissed her head before leaving to check on the brownies

Darcy smiled softly and kissed his cheek before he left, "thank you, Peter. You're the best. SIMPLY THE BEST!" She giggled and sang dramatically, something that Harry had always done.

Louis smiled softly but felt rather guilty that the girl still thought he was peter pan. He sighed opening the oven to check the brownies. He closed it back and put the timer for five minutes just needed a moment to think

Darcy smiled and began putting the living room back together as a song played on the CD player that was something that she and her mother used to dance to and so, began dancing their dance around the put together living room.

Louis walked over and leaned against the doorway silently watching her and turned away to check up on harry to make sure he was okay

Harry was curled up in bed crying softly and cuddling the teddy that Darcy had left in his bed.

Louis frowned and slowly walked over. He sat down on the edge and rubbed his arm "what's wrong?" He asked stroking Harry's hair

Harry jumped and shook his head, curling into Louis, "nothing." He whispered and hugged him tightly.

Louis tutted "hey, talk to Louis yeah," he said softly as he continued to stroke Harry's hair

Harry clenched his eyes shut, "it just hurts." He whispered and didn't really give specifics.

Louis nodded slightly as he rocked him gently "why harry?" He asked looking down at him in concern

"It always hurts." He whispered and sniffled quietly, forcing himself to calm down so Darcy didn't see which kind of went against all of his 'cry it out' mantras.

Louis frowned "what hurts harry?" He asked gently just wanting him to talk about it

Harry shook his head and gripped onto Louis for a moment longer before he fell asleep again making it known that he was just in a state of dream.

Louis sighed and kissed his head before tucking him in and left but left the door open so he could see Harry

Darcy was nice pacing the length of the kitchen and glancing at the time every few seconds to see how long was left.

Louis smiled "you're so impatient princess" he tutted checking the timer "30 seconds" he chuckled

Darcy smiled up at him and nodded, "got it from aunty Gemma, daddy says." She said with a smile and jumped up and down in excitement when she saw the numbers getting smaller.

Louis hummed and got the oven gloves getting them out quickly when the timer went off "now they have to cool"

Darcy's jaw dropped as she looked at Peter, "how come?" She pouted. "They can cool in my tummy." She said, pointing at the specific body part.

Louis laughed "they're hot sweety give it ten minutes," he said tickling her stomach

Darcy giggled and wriggled away, "okay, can we play hide and seek?" She asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"Okay but don't leave the penthouse Darcy," he said in a warning tone

Darcy nodded her head softly but seriously "I won't." She promised. "Bagsy hiding first! Close your eyes and count to a million!" She said brightly.

Louis laughed "I can't count that long!" He exclaimed

"Then count as long as you can!" She giggled and gently pulled him down to kiss his cheek and then covered his eyes with his own hands before she ran off to hide behind the Mickey mouse curtains in her room.

Louis smiled fondly and began counting up to 50 "ready or not here I come!" He shouted as he began looking for her

Darcy giggled from her hiding place but covered her mouth with her hands.

Louis silently crept around and smirked when he heard her giggling. He tiptoed over to the window and grabbed her through the curtains

Darcy squealed in Peters' arms and giggled brightly, "nooo!!! You found me!" She giggled brightly, unable to stop smiling.

Louis laughed and took her out of the curtains and sat down in front of her just smiling back at her "you have a beautiful smile" he whispered

Darcy sat on his lap with a wide smile and poked his cheek lightly, "thank you, Peter... So do you. Your eyes get all crinkly and it's really nice." She said with a bright look in her eyes.

Louis stroked her hair gently "your father said that too" he said quietly and bit his lip with a blush

Darcy grinned and kissed his cheek, "daddy says that he likes taking pictures of beautiful things. Please, can you let him take a picture of you?" She asked hopefully.

Louis blushed darker "if he asks I'll let him," he said quietly and looked down at his lap in embarrassment

Darcy cheered softly and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. "You're the prettiest." She hummed and smiled, "better than mummy Taylor."

Louis hugged her back gently "you're far prettier Darcy" he whispered, "I think anyone is better that mummy Taylor"

Darcy's bottom lip wobbled slightly at that, "didn't like her Peter, she was so mean." She whispered.

Louis poked her bottom lip "she's gone now love" he whispered "just you and daddy now" he said softly as he began playing with her lip

Darcy smiled at that and nodded, holding onto him tighter, "and you?" She whispered.

Louis sighed and kissed her head "until you go home, yes" he said gently

Darcy pouted and looked at him sadly, "you mean... We won't see you again?" She whispered, tearing up.

Louis gently shushed "don't cry sweety, just focus on now yeah? I'm here now" he said quietly

Darcy sniffled and held onto him tightly, "don't want to leave." She cried softly.

Louis gently rocked her "you have to sweety, can't stay here forever" he whispered

"Why not?" She whispered. "I can be a princess." She said hopefully.

Louis shook her head "I'm sorry sweety but you have to go home with your dad" he said tearing up but smiled through "you have to leave me here" he whispered 'alone' he thought to himself

Darcy shook her head and held onto him, crying her eyes out at having to do that. "But you make us happy, I don't want to leave you here." She whimpered.

Louis kissed her head "then you can take part of me with you" he said taking off the ring he had on his little finger and put it on her index finger "now I'm always with you" he whispered

Darcy calmed down a little at that and looked down at the ring with soft sniffles, "really?" She whispered and looked back up at Peter with tearful eyes.

Louis nodded "always" he whispered wiping her eyes "oh the cleverness of me" he winked

Darcy smiled and launched at him, hugging him tightly. "You really are the best Peter."

Louis smiled and kissed her head "you're so sweet Darcy" he whispered

Darcy smiled warmly and kissed his cheek before standing up and bit her lip, "has it been ten minutes yet? "

Louis nodded and stood up "let's go get them" he grinned as he took her hand and lead her into the kitchen

Darcy cheered happily and took his hand happily, practically skipping to the kitchen with excitement.

Louis grinned as he sat her on the counter and cut the mix into squares before picking one up and handed it to Darcy "how is it, love?" He asked as he got a piece for himself and ate it with a hum of appreciation

Darcy smiled wide and took a few bites before shoving the rest in her mouth, speaking with her mouth full. "So good."

Louis laughed and poked her nose "it's rude to speak with your mouth full little one" he scolded playfully

Darcy giggled with her mouth full and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Peter." She said apologetically but had a smile on her face.

Louis kissed her head and got her a glass of milk. He put some strawberry syrup in it and mixed it with a spoon "strawberry milkshake?"

Darcy finished the brownie and nodded her head quickly. "Yes please!" She cheered.

Louis handed the glass to her "there you go love" he said gently

"Thank you." She smiled and cradled the cup in her hands as she drank, humming happily. 'This is the bestest!"

Louis laughed "I should hope so its Tink's favourite!" He declared with a grin

Darcy smiled wide at that. "Really? She has awesome taste tingles." She said, not knowing they were called taste buds. Harry had told her that they were called taste tingles.

Louis nodded and raised an eyebrow with a fond look on his face "taste tingles?" He asked curiously

Darcy nodded her head like Louis was crazy. "Yep." She said with a smile but looked at Louis weirdly.

Louis nodded slowly making a note to ask harry later "course" he said as if he understood

Darcy seemed satisfied with his reply and went back to drinking her milkshake.

Louis smiled "I'm going to go check on your father," he said softly, making him a cup of tea

"Please, can you get me down?" She asked with a soft smile and set the glass down, holding her arms out. She had both chocolate and milkshake all around her mouth.

"Of course princess," he said helping her down and wiped her mouth "why don't you go draw a pretty picture for daddy?" He asked picking up the tea to take to harry

Darcy nodded and smiled brightly. "Okay, thank you, Peter. Please, can you give daddy something from me?" She asked and gently pulled Louis down so they were the same height before giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

Louis grinned and nodded "just for you sweety," he said gently before kissing her head and walked into Harry's room

"Thank you!" She said brightly and ran off to colour.

Harry was actually starting to wake up as Louis walked in. A flash of alarm slid onto his face but he relaxed when he really saw that it was Louis.

Louis smiled and placed the cup of tea down "morning your majesty" he said with a bow "the princess requested that I give you this" he said playfully as he bent down and kissed his cheek

Harry blushed softly but smiled. "Oh she did, did she?" He grinned softly, "thank you so much for everything peter. You really are a saint. Please let me pay you back." He said somewhat desperately.

Louis sat by him and handed him the tea "just letting me be here is enough harry" he said softly "thank you"

Harry cradled the mug much like Darcy did the milkshake and smiled softly. "Seriously, anything you ever need, just give me a call." He promised. "I'll come right back." He said gently.

Louis kissed his head as he sat by him "you and Darcy are the same person you know that?" He asked with a smile. "I will harry, I promise," he said softly

Harry smiled softly at that but winced. "Hope she doesn't turn out too much like me." He said softly but nodded. "Good." He said softly.

Louis chuckled "I know, She'll have men lining up at the doorstep to date her" he winked

Harry snorted at that. "Yeah, right." He said and rolled his eyes with a small smile. "All of two people." He hummed. "And if one of them cheats on her I will hunt them and k... Send them to Neverland." He growled. Protectively.

Louis smiled "who's the second person?" He asked gently "nice save frog face" he chuckled "and don't worry, we in Neverland hate cheaters" he winked

Harry smiled softly and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I guess it doesn't really count since I wasn't really into her." He hummed and sipped his tea with a warm smile. "You make the best cup of tea ever, I swear."

Louis gently stroked Harry's hair and grinned proudly "I pride myself on that matter" he stated "people underestimate my skills at tea making"

Harry smiled softly and may have leant into the touch. "I won't. Never ever."

Louis sighed softly as he stretched "good cus you're going to get a lot of teas with me here, prepare yourself" he winked

Harry grinned softly followed by a smirk. "You say that like its a bad thing." He hummed From behind his mug

Louis chuckled "it is when you're full up on tea" he stated looking down at his belly "my body just won't allow me what I love" he huffed

Harry laughed softly and shook his head somewhat fondly. "Poor you. My heart really goes out to you." He smirked.

"It best Harold, I had to cut up brownies for you, my poor delicate wrists," he said dramatically as he made his hands go all floppy

Harry placed a hand over his heart and pulled a heartfelt face. "By George Peter, I do apologise. How could I dare let you do that? I should have asked tink. Bet she's made of stronger stuff than you." He joked and stuck his tongue out.

Louis gasped and shoved him "well!? Why don't I go get Tink then" he said sassily as he got up with his hands on his hips and marched towards the door

Harry laughed his head off and held his hand out, "no! Please peter! You make the best tea!" He said in between his laughter.

Louis scoffed "oh how they beg!" He said doing an exaggerated pose as if he was speaking to an audience

Harry snorted with laughter and had to set his mug down on the side to laugh without fear of spilling it. "Always Peter. Always begging." He laughed.

Louis faced him with a grin "I used to do Broadway believe it or not" he said as if it was impossible to believe

Harry grinned at him. "Somehow, I believe that." He nodded, looking at him with a playful smirk.

Louis flipped him off as he sat down again and sighed tiredly "shut up and drink your top quality tea"

Harry grinned and patted the bed beside him. "Only if you come and sit with me." He smiled as he picked up his mug again and took another sip.

Louis sighed and laid his head in Harry's lap instead "Darcy is drawing you a picture"

Harry began playing with Louis' hair and smiled softly. "Really?" He whispered softly. "Love her drawings. Always so bright and colourful." He smiled.

Louis smiled and nodded "she loves you so much harry' he said in admiration

Harry smiled softly into space and then broke free and looked at Louis with a soft smile. "Thank you. She idolises you, I swear. I bet she's drawing you in her picture right now." He smiled.

Louis smiled up at him happily "oh hush you, I'm getting tired so I best be on my way" he said with a small smile

Harry's face fell slightly and rushed to speak, "you can sleep here if you like? You don't have to but the offer is there and um... Yeah...' He said awkwardly.

Louis bit his lip "I'd hate to feel as if I was intruding though" he said quietly.

Harry shook his head, "nonsense. I'm not going to force you but the offer is there now and always will be there." He said softly.

Louis smiled slightly and nodded "I'd like that...thank you, Harry," he said gratefully and hugged him.


End file.
